1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair treatment composition. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hair treatment composition which is applied to the hair mainly before performing a chemical treatment such as permanent wave formation or dyeing and is capable of imparting an excellent touch to the hair after the chemical treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chemical treatment (chemical procedure) on the hair, such as permanent wave formation, dyeing, and/or bleaching is generally performed as a treatment of performing an aesthetic treatment in terms of a shape or a color on the hair. However, a chemical reagent such as an acid, an alkali, an oxidant, a reducing agent, and a dye compound is used in the chemical treatment, and the chemical reagent is known to damage the hair.
It has been an ordinary practice to restore smoothness of the hair or to condition a surface state of the hair by performing a hair treatment using a conditioner on the hair which is damaged by the chemical treatment. For the hair treatments, a treatment agent containing a cationic surfactant of which a typical example is alkyl trimethyl ammonium chloride, oil, a moisturizing agent, and the like is used (see Patent Document 1, for example). Also, a composition intended for use for omitting a post-treatment step, which is obtained by blending an active ingredient with a dyeing or bleaching agent, has been proposed (Patent Document 2).
On the other hand, in the chemical treatment such as the permanent wave formation and the dyeing, it has been known that effect is varied depending on the absence/presence of a damage of the hair to be treated, and, in the case where the hair having a partial damage is subjected to the chemical treatment, a color or wave formation is varied depending on a portion to often cause color unevenness or shape non-uniformity.
In order to solve the above-described problems, a pretreatment agent for repairing a damage of the hair before performing the chemical treatment has been used. For example, a pretreatment agent for permanent wave treatment, containing an oxidation decomposition product of keratin having a predetermined molecular weight is described in Patent Document 3, and a pretreatment agent for hair coloring, containing a cationized cellulose and a cationic surfactant is described in Patent Document 4.